


Strawberries

by orphan_account



Series: The Various Drabbles of Percy Jackson and His Reader [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader may be slightly feminine, Reader: Cabin 4 (Demeter's Cabin), Shy! Reader, Strawberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t expecting your morning to turn out that way: picking strawberries with Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

You weren’t expecting your morning to turn out that way: picking strawberries with Percy Jackson. All you wanted out of the day was some fresh strawberries, a bit of ice cream, and some time away from people. Being the introverted sap you are you chose to wake up really early in hopes that no one would be in the strawberry patches. 

Of course, you had no such luck.

Waiting by the nearest strawberry bush by the door stood none other than Percy Jackson – Camp Half Blood heartthrob and hero to them all. You hid behind a small strawberry bush, thanking Zeus that you were tiny. You didn’t think he’d notice you.

Boy, were you wrong.

“Hey,” you heard him call softly, as if talking to a skittish animal, “you alright?”

You allowed yourself a moment to pop up your blushing face above the bushes to nod. He was smiling at you; looking quite amused. He walked over to the bush you hid behind, kneeling behind it with you. You quickly ducked your face behind your knees, curling into a ball on your butt. He let out a small chuckle. 

“Not gonna hurt you!” He whispered dramatically, shaking his head in disbelief, “I just need some help with these strawberries.”

You peeked at him from between your knees. ‘Ah…I guess if he needs help with the strawberries…’ You thought, trying your best to nod. He brightened and stood up, holding out a hand to you. You stared at it a moment, embarrassment taking over your soul. ‘It’s fine!’ You told yourself, trying to overcome your shyness for two seconds, ‘It’s just a hand!’

Your hand shook slightly when you reached it out to his, and you struggled to keep it steady until it plopped down safely in its destination. You failed to see Percy’s smirk as he tugged you up from your hiding place, and instead focused on not colliding into his chest. Although he pulled you pretty hard, you succeeded in your attempts, and stepped back from him to gain a little distance. Your face was burning, even though all you’d done was grab his hand.

“Thanks,” he said cheerily, half-grinning at your adorable, shy stance a few feet away from him. “I really need your help. You’re name’s (Y/N), right?”

You nod once more and smile a tiny bit. ‘I can help.’ You though happily, ‘And, as a bonus, he knows my name!’

Percy gestured for you to follow him, and you obediently walked to the bush he had previously been standing over. He pointed at it, frowning. “Do these come in blue?”

You blinked. You’d heard about his strange obsession with blue foods, though you didn’t know if there was a story behind that obsession or not. You slowly shook your head, blushing harder. 

His frown deepened and a furrow formed between his eyebrows. Then he shrugged and moved on, touching a few of the large strawberries with a gentle care you’d only seen in your half-siblings and the older, more appreciative half-bloods. The sight of it made you flush an entirely different way.

“I – um,” You struggle, trying not to embarrass yourself by stuttering and tripping over your words, “I d-didn’t say I-I couldn’t m-make them blue…”

Percy’s head popped up, and the smile that had previously been sliding off quickly re-formed and he began to beam. He gestured towards the plant as if saying ‘Go ahead please!’ You took that as a clue and stepped towards it, reaching out a hand to touch the strawberry he’d been fascinated with. Concentrating, you slowly slid your fingers over the large, plump berry. Suddenly, the cherry red strawberry turned as blue as the ocean.

Percy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he thanked you profusely. You blushed even harder at the compliments and praise he was giving you – though you were secretly pleased.

Your hand shifted to the other strawberries on the branch, turning them as blue as the first in less time. Percy quickly picked off every one of the blue strawberries until the small basket you didn’t realize he was holding was full. 

While he was occupied with the last couple of berries, you quickly and silently high-tailed your ass out of the strawberry patch. After you’d gone, he looked around, calling for you. After a few moments of searching, he went back into his Cabin, deciding to pick his battles. His victory would have to wait for another day, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Percy is a little OOC! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
